18 November 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-11-18 ; Comments * Peel has a theme for Action Man as an intro to the show. * Peel plays a session track from Buy Off The Bar covering The Fall's That Man. * Peel mentioned that he is trying to get Vasilis Skoulas to do a session for his show, but says the man is very busy to do one at the moment. * Peel says that one of his favourite songs of 1986 is Sharp by Twang. * Peel plays a copy of Sharp As A Needle that was lent by Steve Barker. The tune by Adrian Sherwood later entered the 1987 Festive Fifty under the name of the Barmy Army. * Peel mentions that he'll be on Singled Out this Friday, presented by Janice Long and reviewing records along with Doctor & The Medics. * Peel plays a couple of Japanese records on the show which he bought when he was in Japan recently. He got a Japanese friend to translate the records, but had forgotten one record to translate, which Peel plays on the show. He calls it unknown artist, unknown track. The unknown artist is actually Papaya Paranoia and the song is called Rinse. * Peel plays a 17th century Thomas Ravenscroft composed track called We Be Three Poor Mariners from the Canterbury Clerkes. He mentions that his son is also called Tom Ravenscroft. Sessions *Toxic Reasons #1. Recorded: 1986-10-14. *Buy Off The Bar #1. Recorded: 1986-09-28. Broadcast: 13 October 1986 Tracklisting *Cliff Adams: The Official Action Man March (7" - Action Man Is Here!) Palitoy *Stars Of Heaven: Sacred Heart Hotel (LP - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade *Frick And Frack: You Shouldn't Have Done It (12" - You Shouldn't Have Done It / Jealous Girls) Romil *Toxic Reasons: White Noise (session) *Trouble Funk: Still Smokin' (Hug-A-But) (12") 4th & Broadway *Buy Off The Bar: Too Shy To Die / That Man (session) *Vasilis Skoulas (Βασίλης Σκουλάς): Χαμένη Αγάπη (LP - Χίλιες Χρυσές Αθιβολές) EMI *Gaye Bykers On Acid: Everythang's Groovy (7") In Tape *Twang: Sharp (7") Ron Johnson *Barmy Army: Glory Glory / Sharp As A Needle (Peel says the track is not currently available, but will be released in the UK sometime in 1987) *Toxic Reasons: Break The Bank (session) *Johnny Osbourne: Dub Plate Playing (shared 7" with Cocoa Tea - Dub Plate Playing / Cocoa Tea Medley) Greensleeves *Kilgore Trout: Quality Control (12" - Stick It In The Bank Man) Hits $ Corruption :(Peel advertises for listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty) *Buy Off The Bar: Papa's Music (session) *Harold Budd / Elizabeth Fraser / Robin Guthrie / Simon Raymonde: Sea, Swallow Me (LP - The Moon And The Melodies) 4AD *Grand Funk Nubile: Downlink (12" - Passion Impossible) Wechselbalg Syndicate (Peel calls this Japanese act, Nubile) *Undertones: Here Comes The Summer (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Barrington Levy: Come (7") Jah Life Time *Toxic Reasons: No Pity (session) *Heavy D. & The Boyz: Mr. Big Stuff (12") MCA *Sewer Zombies: They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-shirts On (LP - Reach Out And...) Subversive *Ray Barretto: El Watusi (v/a cassette - The Latin Kick) New Musical Express *Phantom Tollbooth: Flip Your Lid (12" - Phantom Tollbooth) Homestead :(Singled Out trailer by Janice Long) *Buy Off The Bar: Commie Come Back (session) *Papaya Paranoia (パパイア・パラノイア): Rinse (リンス) (7") Captain *Rentals: New York (7" - I Got A Crush On You) Rental *Canterbury Clerkes with London Serpent Trio: We Be Three Poor Mariners (LP - Fill Your Glasses * Convival English Glees) Saydisc *Original Concept: Pump That Bass (12" - Bite'n My Stylee / Pump That Bass) Def Jam *Toxic Reasons: Harvest (session) *Jimmy Holiday: I'm Gonna Help Hurry My Brothers Home (LP - Everybody Needs Help) Stateside *Buy Off The Bar: Peanut Butter Boy (session) *New Order: Bizarre Love Triangle (7") Factory File ;Name *020A-B1508XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:58:02 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1508/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library